


Back home

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: It's the last day of August and Yousef finally comes back.





	1. 31st August 2017

## 31st August 2017

 **Yousef Acar:** I just got on the plane

 **Yousef Acar:** In about 4 hours I’ll be in Norway again!

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Finally!

 **Sana Bakkoush:** When you said you weren’t coming back till August you really meant it, huh?

 **Yousef Acar:**  Does that mean you’ve missed me?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yeah, of course I’ve missed you

 **Yousef Acar:**  I’ve missed you too

 **Yousef Acar:**  So much ♥

 **Yousef Acar:**  The guys are picking us up

 **Yousef Acar:**  Such a shame you can’t come

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  I know

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Sorry, school…

 **Yousef Acar:** It’s okay. Dinner tomorrow at your house is still happening right?

 **Sana Bakkoush:** Yup

 **Yousef Acar:**  I have to turn off my phone now but I’ll text you when I land

 **Yousef Acar:**  And I’ll see you tomorrow ♥

 **Sana Bakkoush:** ♥

 -x-

“We’re going to be late. We’re going to be so late.”

“Relax Sana, there’s still 5 minutes left till his plane lands.” Elias tries to calm his sister as he looks around the parking trying to find a spot to park the car. On his rearview mirror he can see Even and the rest of the boys in the van that’s behind them. Since they’re already six and they came to pick up Yousef and his parents, they needed two cars.

“There’s one!!” Sana yells pulling Elias out of his thoughts.

In a quick move he parks the car where Sana said. Luckily there’s another spot right next to it so he sees Even parking Los Loser’s van there.

Without wasting a second the whole squad, Elias, Sana, Mikael, Adam, Mutta and Even get out of their cars and start walking, running, to the arrivals part of the airport.

They were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago, Sana had insisted that they had to leave early, but traffic had been intense and they had ended up arriving with only a couple of minutes left till Yousef’s plane landed. The whole point of giving Yousef a surprise by being there was that Sana was well, there, when he arrives.

As she reaches the arrivals gate, the boys right behind her, she hears her phone beeping. Her heart beats fast for the effort as she reads it.

 **Yousef Acar:**  Just landed.

 **Yousef Acar:**  The plane is super crowded so it might be awhile till I can finally get out of the plane

 **Yousef Acar:**  But I’m here

 **Yousef Acar:**  I’m in Norway.

Sana lets out a sigh of relief. They did it. They arrived before Yousef. With a smile on her face she turns to the boys who are panting trying to breath evenly.

“His plane just landed, he says it might take a while to get out of the plane.”

She receives a collective glare from the boys who are still trying to catch their breath.

“Sorry…” Sana says pressing her lips together trying to contain her laugh. She then looks down at her phone and answers the texts.

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  How was the flight?

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  Also yay! I’m sad I can’t be there though but at least they boys will be

 **Sana Bakkoush:**  If they managed to arrive on time. You know how they are.

 **Yousef Acar:**  Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if I arrived before them.

 **Yousef Acar:**  Okay, I’m finally out of the plane.

 **Yousef Acar:**  I’ll text you once I’m with the guys ♥

Now Sana is really nervous. She has been planning this moment for weeks. Ever since Yousef told her the time of arrival she already knew she had to be here. Well, actually she knew she wanted to be here since he left. It had been a little hard to convince her parents to allow her to miss class to be there. But Elias had been very helpful and eventually they had agreed. Sana doesn’t realize she’s started pacing around until Elias stops her.

“Sana, relax. Everything is going to be fine.” He says putting his arm around her shoulders.

“What do you mean? I know everything is fine.” Sana frowns and tries to act like nothing is bothering her.

“I know you’re a little scared. You haven’t seen each other in months. But believe me, he’s still into you. I don’t think it’d be possible for him to forget about you.”

Sana has to admit that she is indeed worried about that. Sure, they’ve been talking basically every day since he left but that doesn’t mean anything. It’s very easy to lie about your feelings via text. Or maybe Yousef thinks he still likes her and once he sees her he will realize that it was just a crush. Or worse, what if after all this time it is Sana the one that doesn’t feel anything about him? She’s terrified of that.

“Sana, the dork is so into you. Believe us, he’s been talking about you nonstop for months” Adam says reassuringly.

“He was always trying to find an excuse to get to talk to you, even if he tried to hide it.” Mutta adds looking at some point in front of him as he remembers all those memories.

“I don’t really know about lately but I can tell you that back in high school he already had a crush on you. He was all hearteyes every time we’d go to your house which was…well, every day.” Even says with a smirk on his lips.

Sana smiles at their words, especially Even’s. Since Eva’s birthday party he’s been hanging out a lot with the guys. He’s back on the squad and Sana is so happy about it.

“And did you not see his dorky smile when you called him? You have to thank me for keeping that on the video. It was gold.” Mikael says wiggling his eyebrows and smiling proud of himself.

“Yeah, I don’t know if he’ll be that grateful.” Sana says shaking her head. She does remember his smile. She may or may have not rewatched that Hei Briskeby video more than she’s willing to admit.

“Well, you can ask him because there he is.” Mikael points at something behind Sana with a smile.

She turns around instantly and her eyes look for him. When she finds him she realizes that her fears about not feeling anything when she’d see him were stupid. If her heart used to beat fast whenever she’d see him, now is about to get out of her chest. She wouldn’t admit this but she’s literally feeling butterflies on her stomach as she watches him walking by his parents, black pants, white t-shirt and his characteristic snapback on his head. He’s definitely tanner than he was when he left and Sana could swear she’s seeing a bit of stubble on his jaw. He’s as attractive as ever, maybe even more. Yousef hasn’t seen them yet, he’s clearly looking for the guys since he keeps looking around, but he hasn’t found them yet.

Then it happens. Sana can tell the exact moment he sees her. His eyes get wider; he opens his mouth slightly in surprise before curving his lips into a big smile. She sees him walking faster towards them and before she can stop herself she starts to walk, almost run, towards him too, not caring about the boys or Yousef’s parents looking at them, and surely, not caring about the rest of the people in the airport. Right now only her and Yousef exist.

They both keep walking towards each other until they’re only a step apart. That’s when Sana hesitates. She stops and so does Yousef, letting his luggage fall to the floor. She looks at him with a big smile on her face, a smile that is certainly returned by Yousef. She wants to hug him so badly but she’s now very aware of where she is and who she’s surrounded by. From the corner of her eye she can see Yousef’s parents standing a few meters from them. And she’s pretty sure that the boys are right behind her. For a second she looks down at her feet, takes a deep breath and then looks up at Yousef. As she locks eyes with him she instantly feels at calm. All the tension, all the anxiety she’s been feeling for the past hours suddenly disappear. All the worries are soon forgotten. As in saying “screw it” she shrugs and closes the space between them, throwing her arms around Yousef’s neck to pull him in a hug.

She feels his hesitation. For a moment he just stands there, completely still, letting Sana hug him. It almost makes Sana freak out but before she can think much about it she feels his arms around her waist hugging her tightly.

She smiles to herself as he leans his head on her shoulder. In return, Sana buries her face on Yousef’s neck, the smell of his cologne almost making her combust of happiness. She’s missed him, she’s missed him so much and she doesn’t hesitate on telling him.

“I’ve missed you.” She says, almost whispering against his neck.

“I’ve missed you too, so much, Sana.” He whispers back as he squeezes her tighter.

As they pull away slightly Sana realizes that Yousef’s parents are now right next to them and quickly lets go of Yousef. She looks at them with a shy smile and blushes. When she looks up at Yousef she sees him looking back at her, a goofy smile on his face.

“Yousef man, aren’t you going to say hi?!” Sana hears Elias shout from behind her.

Yousef laughs and quickly goes to greet each of his friends with a hug.

Sana, aware that Yousef’s parents are still by her side turns to them.

“It’s good to see you Mr. Acar, Mrs. Acar.” Sana says politely still embarrassed by the hug incident. “I hope you had a great time in Turkey and good flight.”

“We did and the flight was lovely, thank you Sana.” Mrs. Acar says smiling fondly at Sana.

“But we’re glad to be back. Now we can all take a break from Yousef talking about you every second of the day.” Mr. Acar laughs and shakes his head as he looks at his son who’s still hugging his friends.

If Sana was blushing before, now her cheeks are burning. She widens her eyes and looks at the floor.

“Oh honey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed.” Yousef’s mother chuckles as she takes a step closer to Sana. She wraps an arm around Sana’s shoulder tenderly. “But between you and me? He really didn’t stop talking about you. He’s missed you a lot.”

“I’ve missed him too.” Sana says looking at Yousef and the boys. Right now the six of them are doing that weird handshake they have that ends with them jumping.

“Are you sure you’ve missed him?” Sana hears Mr. Acar asking.

“Yeah, maybe not everything.” She answers laughing and shaking her head at the scene. This boy, her boy, is definitely a dork.

“Okay, let’s go home.” Mrs. Acar says squeezing Sana’s shoulder gently, always with the fond smile on her face.

And just like that, with Yousef’s parents by her side, Sana walks over to the boys ready to start their way home.

He’s back. Yousef is finally back.

A new chapter of her life is about to begin.


	2. 1st September 2017

NOTE: I wrote this before I knew that yesterday was Eid so this is supposed to take place yesterday but read it as if it wasn’t Eid. I’m sorry I tried to change it but hten some tings I wanted to write wouldn’t have sense. 

NOTE 2: I’ve assumed that they have dinner at around 7 pm and the evening prayer is around 8:20pm (thanks to [@stressedoutteenager](https://tmblr.co/mz9__IkhcynHyG1MTZNAmQg) for helping me with that)

So this is probably a mess but I felt like the first chapter needed a second part. I hope you like it and I’m sorry again about the Eid thing, I just didn’t know. 

* * *

 

 

“Hey all of you! How are you doing? You look beautiful as always.” Elias greets as he always does, looking at the camera in front of him.

He’s sitting in the middle of the couch, Adam and Mikael on his right, Even and Mutta on his left.

Yousef is behind the camera, waiting for his time to come.

“We’re back! And as you can see Even is with us again.” Adam says patting Even’s leg leaning over Elias.

“Yo, man. This is my channel remember?” Elias pushes Adam back slightly so the camera can focus on him again. “Well, mine and Yousef’s but Yousef is not here…is he?”

Yousef can see how Elias’ lips curve into a smirk.

“Where is Yousef?” Mutta asks as if he doesn’t know the answer.

“Yeah, where is Yousef?” Adam nudges Mikael excited to which the boy answer rolling his eyes.

“Well, as long as Yousef is gone I can be here so I don’t know if I want him to come back.” Even jokes following the script they had planned for this video. 

Shaking his head, Yousef takes a deep breath. That’s his cue.

“Well, then you better get going, Even.” He walks in front of the camera and looks at the boys.

“Oh my god, it’s Yousef!” Elias covers his mouth with his hands acting surprised. The same gesture is imitated by the rest of the guys except Mikael who can’t be bothered about it.

“That’s right! I’m back” Showing his perfect smile he turns to the camera and winks. Then he turns again to the boys that are still sitting on the couch. “So, who’s going to let me take their seat?” This is when the script they had planned ends so now they are improvising.  

The boys look at Yousef and then look at each other, neither of them making a move to stand up.

“Seriously? I just came home from Turkey and neither of you are going to let me sit on the couch?” Yousef shakes his head offended.

“Sorry Yousef but it seems like you’re going to have to sit on the floor.” Adam says shrugging and directing his phone which is also filming at him.

“Unbelievable…” Yousef mutters as he sits down on the floor with his back against the couch.

“Okay, fine, I’ll sit with you.” Elias says rolling his eyes and taking the sit next to him. Then he puts his arm around Yousef and adds: “It’s always me and you, Yousef.”

“It’s always me and you, Elias.”

“So…Yousef, tell us, how was Turkey?” Mutta asks patting his shoulder.

“It was great, I really love that country.” He answers with a smile as he remembers his summer with his family.

“So, you haven’t missed us…or anyone in particular?” Mikael asks winking at him with the last words.

“Yeah Yousef, who did you miss the most?” Once again, Adam points his phone at Yousef’s face. “See, the public has been asking a lot about certain date you went on right before you left for Turkey.”

“The public deserves to know, Yousef. How was the date?” Even asks

“I know that they’ve been texting each other the whole summer but Sana hasn’t told me much.” Elias explains. He may or may have not spent the whole summer teasing his sister about the fact that she’s been on her phone all the time and teasing his best friend about the fact that he’s been talking more to Sana than to him.

Yousef doesn’t really know what to answer. Sure, they had an amazing date before he left. Sure, they’ve been texting each other the whole summer. They even facetimed a couple of times. But ever since he arrived yesterday they haven’t had a chance to talk. Last night, by the time they arrived to his house it was too late and Sana and the boys left almost immediately. The drive home wasn’t helpful either, with Elias in the car the closest they got to a conversation was a few stolen glances on the rearview mirror. And today although he’s been at the Bakkoush’s the whole day, Sana has been at school so they haven’t talked either.

Just as Yousef is opening his mouth to say something he hears the front door being opened. He looks at Elias and sees the exact moment he gets the idea, his lips curve into a devilishly smile and he raises his eyebrows. 

“Well it seems like we’re about to find out.” He says looking straight at the camera, then he adds on a louder voice. “Sana, sis, can you come to the living room, please?” 

A few seconds later Sana is opening the door of the living room and before she can do anything about it, Adam has already pointed his phone at her.

“You better not be filming right now, Adam.” Sana warns him.

“Don’t worry Sana, I’ll edit it out.” Mikael says winking at her.

As expected he receives a collective glare, especially from Yousef and Sana since they both know very well that he’s in fact, not going to edit it out.

“Sis, relax. Our public is going to love you. And actually they’ve been asking about you.”

Sana frowns at her brother’s words and looks at Yousef trying to look for a possible explanation. She should’ve known that the second she looks at Yousef her lips would curve into a smile, it always happens. But Yousef is not any better, the moment he lays eyes on Sana he smiles broadly at her. Of course, this doesn’t go unnoticed by any of the boys who soon start laughing and nudging each other.

Seeing the boys’ reaction Sana rolls her eyes and focus on the reason why she’s there, which she still doesn’t know: “Are you going to tell me why I’m here?”

“See, our public has been wondering what’s going on between you two.” Mutta explains pointing between Sana and Yousef.

“Yeah, they want to know if you’re together, if you’re dating, if you’re friends…” Adam continues

“So tell us, the people want to know.” Even finishes smirking. 

Once again Sana looks at Yousef for answers. This time she doesn’t smile, neither does he. Instead they look at each other trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

“We are…” Yousef starts trying to find the right words, the right words he doesn’t know.

“We…” Sana says too. She knows what she wants to be but she doesn’t know if he wants it too. When Yousef smiles at her, Sana finds the words she was looking for. “We are Yousef and Sana. That’s all that matters.”

With that and after showing Yousef one last smile, she turns around and leaves the room.

 —-x—-

They don’t get to see each other again until they’re all sitting at the table having dinner. The whole meal has been focused around Yousef and his trip to Turkey. Sana’s parents seem to be very interested in his time there and it’s not like Yousef doesn’t like talking about that country so before he realizes dinner is done and Sana’s mother starts collecting the empty plates.

Sana stands up to help her mom but is interrupted by Yousef’s words.

“Let me do the dishes.” He says as he stands up and starts to collect the dishes left.

“You’re our guest Yousef, you don’t have to do that.” Sana’s mother says with a smile. These boys always had good manners.

“No, I insist, let me help. Besides…” Yousef looks at his phone before continuing. “The evening prayer will be in a few minutes and Sana will want to go pray. I can take care of this. In fact, all of you can go if you want.”

Maybe he’s talking a bit too fast but he really wants to help and he also knows how important praying is for Sana and he wouldn’t want her to miss it.

He turns to Sana who is looking at him with a big smile on her lips. She has a look in her eyes, if Yousef didn’t know better he’d say that she looks proud of him. He then turns to Sana’s parents, her dad still sitting on the chair, her mom standing up with the dishes on her hands. They’re both smiling with the same look as Sana. This makes Yousef feel a little bit self-conscious. He hopes those smiles mean something good.

“Okay, let’s go to the kitchen then.” Sana’s mother says leading the way to the kitchen.

After sharing one last look with Sana, Yousef follows her mom.

“I really can do this alone if you want to…go.” Yousef says placing the dishes in the sink.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll enjoy your company.” She says taking a cloth from the counter and handing it to him. “I wash and you dry?”

“Okay.”

Yousef nods and takes the cloth from Mrs. Bakkoush’s hands ready to begin his task.

“So…you still know the prayers’ hours, I assume?” She asks knowing where she wants this conversation to go.

“Yeah, yeah…I have this app on my phone that tells me. I downloaded it right before my I went on a dat…uhm…” He stops himself before he can say the words ‘date with Sana’. He doesn’t know how much her mom knows about that.

“Before you went on a date with Sana the day before you left?” Apparently, she knows everything.

“Yeah…”

“Sana told me that you brought her food and you waited for her to break her fast to eat.”

“Yes, I knew she’d be hungry so my mom made her some soup.” Yousef smiles remembering that day, definitely one of the best days of his life. “And I kept the app on my phone so I knew when I shouldn’t talk to Sana while I was away…So I didn’t interrupt her while she was praying I mean…”

When he looks at Mrs. Bakkoush she’s looking back at him with her eyebrows raised looking kind of…impressed?

“That’s very thoughtful of you, Yousef. Especially since you’re not muslim.” Those last words sound a slightly bitter to him, but then she shows him a sincere smile and Yousef’s uneasiness disappears a little bit, though not entirely.

Yousef takes a deep breath, he knows that this is his opportunity to say something to try to convince Sana’s mom that he’s worthy of Sana, or at least that he’s going to try as hard as it’s possible to be.

“I love her.” Okay, maybe this isn’t the best way to introduce the topic but he can’t help himself, those are the words that come out of his mouth as soon as he opens it. Cursing himself he closes his eyes for a second and shakes his head before continuing. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to be so…”

“Sincere?” Mrs. Bakkoush finishes for him.

“Well…yeah…”

Stopping what she’s doing, Sana’s mother turns to face Yousef and leans on the counter.

“Look Yousef, I don’t have anything against you. I know you’re a good guy and honestly I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sana happier than when she’s with you or talking to you. But…I can’t help but being concerned about the fact that you’re not muslim.”

Yousef nods and looks down at the floor. He knew this was coming.

“It’s not because you’re not muslim, it’s not the fact itself. It’s that I don’t want her to feel alone. I want her to be with someone that will support her if she ever starts doubting her faith, I want someone who she can share this part of her life with.”

Yousef listens carefully to her words. He wants to reply, he wants to tell her that he’ll support her, that he would never make Sana feel alone, that he wants to share all of that with her but before he can say anything, Sana’s mother continues.

“But then again…You counted down the seconds left for her to break her fast, you brought her food, you are aware of the times of praying so you don’t interrupt her and…I know that the conversation you had with her before leaving helped her try to be a better person during the last week of Ramadan.” Yousef looks up at her surprised to hear all of that. “Yes, she told me what you talked about. And all of this, Yousef, shows me that you’re there for her when she needs you, that you don’t make her feel alone. And for that I’m grateful.”

“Does this…does this mean that…?” Yousef starts not sure if she should finish that question. He doesn’t want to read too much into it and then end up being disappointed.

Yousef doesn’t get to finish the question and Sana’s mom doesn’t get to answer. They’re both interrupted by Sana entering the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe.

“Need any help around here?” She asks smiling at her mom and her…Yousef.

Yousef’s lips instantly curve into a smile as soon as he sees her, as always. Sana smiles at him too, she likes the view of him being in the kitchen with her mom, it’s something she could get used to.

Meanwhile, Sana’s mom keeps looking between both teenagers with a fond smile.

“Why don’t you two go to the backyard? The sun is about to set, maybe you won’t get a good look of it but it’ll be better than being inside the house, don’t you think?” Mrs. Bakkoush suggests.

Yousef’s head snaps at her, blinking several times trying to process the words. Is she really giving them her blessing in a way? He looks at Sana but she seems as surprised as he is.

“Go.” Mrs. Bakkoush says nodding.

Sana smiles broadly at her and mouths a ‘thank you’ before leading the way out.

“How did you do that?” Sana asks pointing at the house once they’re outside.

“I don’t know.” Yousef says chuckling as he sits on the grass.

Sana joins him and sits right next to him living just a few inches between them. Taking a deep breath Yousef lets himself fall back until he’s lying on the grass looking at the kind of purple sky, the sun is setting now. He hears Sana chuckle a little bit as she imitates him and lies by his side.

For a while neither of them say anything. They just look at the sky and enjoy each other’s company. There’s something bugging Yousef since this afternoon though, and he can’t think of a better time to ask the question than now. Facing her moving only his head he tries to find the right words.

“This afternoon…what the boys asked…about you and me. Are we…I mean…are we…” he stops talking, not sure of how to finish the sentence.

As Sana faces him with an amused smile on her lips Yousef can feel himself blushing. Sana’s eyes look down at where Yousef’s hand is resting just a few inches apart from hers. Without hesitating she takes it and intertwines their fingers.

Yousef looks down at their hands and by the time he looks up at Sana she’s already looking at him with the fondest smile ever.

“We are.” Is all that Sana says and it’s more than enough for him to understand her.

Finally, it all feels the way it should be.

Sana and Yousef.

That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you've liked it


End file.
